El lenguaje del silencio
by Aleia15
Summary: A veces el silencio habla mas alto que las palabras, solo necesitas entender su lenguaje. InuiKaidoh


**El lenguaje del silencio.**

Tienen una clase de acuerdo, o al menos Kaidoh lo considera así. Es muy simple y beneficioso para ambos.

Inui-sempai recoge información, observa y maneja el entrenamiento de Kaidoh, y le ayuda no solo a mejorar su condición física si no también su juego. A cambio, Kaidoh responde a todas sus preguntas sobre su cuerpo y los resultados del entrenamiento, y juega con él como su pareja de dobles.

Algunas personas pueden pensar que es extraño pasar tanto tiempo juntos, pero les funciona, así que Kaidoh no piensa en ello.

Quizás si que sea extraño. Ha llegado al punto en que Kaidoh siente que falta algo si no puede escuchar el suave rascar del lápiz sobre el papel mientras hace sus ejercicios; y en las pocas ocasiones en las que ha tenido que terminar su entrenamiento a solas siempre siente la abrumadora necesidad de llamar a Inui-sempai tan pronto como llega a casa, esperando escuchar el sonido de sus garabateos mientras le cuenta las cosas que Inui-sempai se ha perdido.

Es solo que últimamente las cosas están cambiando. No sabe exactamente cuando empezó, pero ha notado que de vez en cuando los únicos sonidos que escucha son los de su propia respiración trabajosa y la más callada de Inui-sempai, como si simplemente le estuviese mirando. No lo hubiese notado de no estar escuchando por el otro sonido; pero lo esta, y lo ha hecho.

Ese no es el unico cambio, aunque es el que mas le preocupa.

Antes había solo dos cosas que parecían importarle a Inui-sempai: tenis y sus estudios. Incluso el tiempo que pasa con Kaidoh siempre estaba relacionado con uno de ellos. Pero ahora--Kaidoh no esta seguro de lo que pasa, pero ha notado que Inui-sempai le pregunta cosas no relacionadas con el tenis con más frecuencia.

¿Entonces, Kaidoh, que opinas del último libro de Murakami? Te vi leyéndolo el último semestre.

¿Me he fijado que solo comiste nigiri de anguila la última vez que fuimos a comer sushi? ¿No te gusta el atún o el salmón?

¿Alguna de las chicas que siguen al equipo te llama la atención, Kaidoh?

Y entonces Inui-sempai vuelve a su furioso garabatear, a veces hasta murmurando cosas entre dientes. Es preocupante, por decir algo. Esos largos silencios en los que sabe que Inui-sempai le esta mirando pero no toma notas, y luego las extrañas preguntas y vuelta al escribirlo todo.

La única explicación que Kaidoh le encuentra es que Inui-sempai ha perdido el interés en él como jugador, y que tiene que pasar el tiempo con algo. Pero eso no tiene sentido, sabe que Inui-sempai aun le valora como su pareja de dobles, y que aun sigue buscando nuevas ideas para mejorar su entrenamiento.

Nada sobre su acuerdo tiene sentido ya, pero Kaidoh no sabe que decirle a su Sempai.

…

¡Kaidoh, juega un partido conmigo! - Fuji le llama desde el otro lado de la pista, y Kaidoh se prepara para jugar. No es habitual que Fuji pida un partido a nadie, especialmente si no es Tezuka o Ryoma.

El partido es interesante y difícil, y Kaidoh tiene que dar lo mejor de si solo para evitar ser humillado. No le gusta perder, pero conoce sus límites y a Fuji le gusta ponerlos a prueba.

Es consciente, al borde de su visión, de Inui-sempai observando el partido, y juraría que puede escuchar el constante garabateo. Algo como el alivio crece en su pecho ante la idea de que Inui aun tiene algo que escribir sobre él.

Cuando el partido termina y se acerca a darle la mano a su sempai se fija en el cuaderno. Es verde, y dice Fuji en la cubierta. El cuaderno de Kaidoh es azul, y ha sido azul durante meses. Solo por un segundo es incapaz de ocultar la decepción.

Fuji se da cuenta--él siempre parece darse cuenta--y sigue su mirada. - No me preocuparía mucho de eso si fuese tu, Kaidoh. - Y se marcha después de apretarle levemente la mano, dejándole aun más confuso que antes.

Va a cambiarse de ropa inmediatamente después, ignorando el hecho de que Inui-sempai esta tratando de llamar su atención.

¿Qué quería decir Fuji? Siempre ha encontrado difícil entenderle, y ahora no esta de humor para tratar de descifrar sus palabras. Tiene otras cosas en que pensar.

Como el hecho de que Inui-sempai parece haber dejado de recoger información sobre él. ¿Quiere eso decir que ya no necesitan entrenar juntos? Por algún motivo ese pensamiento es deprimente.

¡Kaidoh! - Inui-sempai le esta esperando cuando sale, y camina a su lado ante el mudo reconocimiento de Kaidoh.

Caminan en silencio por un tiempo, y es incomodo y lleno de tensión, aunque han pasado tanto tiempo juntos en silencio que es ridículo sentirse de esa forma.

Inui-sempai--

Kaidoh--

Comienzan a la vez, y ambos paran abruptamente y señalan al otro que continúe.

Tu primero--

Inui-sempai, tu--

Paran de nuevo, algo como una sonrisa tirando de los labios de Inui. Kaidoh cierra la boca decidido a dejar que Inui hable. Nada pasa por un minuto, y el silencio se hace de nuevo incomodo y pesado. Kaidoh se atreve a mirar a su Sempai, y se pregunta porque esta sonrojado y mirando decididamente a sus zapatos.

Lo que sea que quiere decirle no parece ser fácil.

Kaidoh supone que es que quiere dejar de entrenar juntos. No sabe porque la idea le molesta tanto, pero ver a Inui tan extrañamente temeroso le molesta aun más, así que decide decirlo él mismo.

Inui-sempai, si no quieres--

¿Kaidoh, estas libre el domingo? ¿Quieres que quedemos?

Kaidoh se le queda mirando, preguntándose si ha escuchado correctamente. ¿Inui quiere quedar el domingo? Es raro; es el día sin entrenamiento en que Inui insistió.

¿Para entrenar más? - pregunta. Y puede ver como el rubor se oscurece en el rostro de Inui.

No, - le responde aun sin mirarle.

Kaidoh lo piensa durante un segundo; parte de él esta tratando de descifrar la razón por la que Inui le esta pidiendo quedar mientras el resto de su mente esta de acuerdo en pasar mas tiempo con su Sempai.

Quieres decir como una--

Si, - Inui contesta antes de que pueda terminar la pregunta.

Oh.

Y de nuevo quedan en silencio excepto por el callado murmurar de Inui que Kaidoh esta seguro no se supone que debiese escuchar, y Kaidoh busca inconscientemente el otro sonido que normalmente le tranquiliza. No sabe porque su corazón esta martilleando contra su pecho, o porque siente su rostro ardiendo, pero sabe que si pudiese escuchar el familiar rascar del lápiz sobre el papel se calmaría lo suficiente para poder dar una respuesta coherente.

Si, - se escucha responder antes de que su mente alcance a su boca.

La cabeza de Inui se levanta de golpe y mira a Kaidoh, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios de nuevo.

Vuelven a caminar, y Kaidoh cree que ya sabe que significaban esos silencios que tanto le preocupaban antes. Aparentemente no todo es sobre la información.

Kaidoh esta seguro que comenzara a escucharlos de ahora en adelante.

…


End file.
